1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brassieres. More particularly, the present invention relates to cushioned underwires for brassieres.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of underwire elements for shaping and supporting the lower periphery of brassiere or bra cups has long been known in the art. The term “underwire” has been in common use to refer to such elements. An underwire can take any of a number of forms such as, for example, a pair of metal U-shaped wire frames corresponding with a pair of bra cups, respectively. Alternatively, an underwire can be a single integral wire frame that traverses both bra cups. These various underwires are typically formed from metal or some other relatively rigid material like a plastic or a polymeric material.
The conventional purpose of these underwire frames is to provide support for the bust while being flexible enough to conform easily to the wearer's body for appearance. The drawbacks associated with conventional underwire frames are that they can wear through the material of a brassiere over time and cause damage to the clothing of the wearer, they must be individually shaped to comfortably correspond to the extent of the wear's bust, and the relative stiffness, and may provide discomfort and lack of adaptability to the needs of various users.
In light of the foregoing, there is an ongoing need for underwires or underwire frames that are comfortable to wear, resilient, and adequately support the breasts of the wearer.